


Night Vision

by kalirush



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Absent Parents, Community: fmagiftexchange, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Mortality, Wistful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-08
Updated: 2012-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-29 05:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalirush/pseuds/kalirush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alphonse's night vision was a little better than average, Hohenheim noted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Vision

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Yule Exchange at [FMA Gift Exchange](http://fmagiftexchange.livejournal.com/), for the prompt: Al, "night vision".
> 
> This has the distinction of being the shortest complete fic I have ever written.

Alphonse's night vision was a little better than average, Hohenheim noted. Not dramatically so; he couldn't see in full darkness, certainly. But at night, when they sat together around a campfire, Alphonse was never blinded by the fire; things in the periphery of the light were as clear to him as they ever were. It was likely the result of having no physical eyes to be affected by the light. Of course, that yielded the question of how Alphonse could see at all.

This soul-binding was fascinating; he wished for the chance to discuss the details with Edward. Alas, it was not to be. If and when he saw his eldest son again, they would have more important things to talk about, if Edward could be persuaded to talk to him at all.

He had forgotten how quickly mortal people change. Surely he’d only been gone a few months... but the boys were almost grown now, and Trisha was dead.

It was all too fast. He had so little time left.


End file.
